


Mission Escalation

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: tsunade is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Tsunade is 100% done with lucky 7 missions





	Mission Escalation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherclaw_Rebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/gifts).



The entire room and everyone inside looked run ragged, some looking like they lost a fight with a blender, others looking like they escaped from some sort of fingerpaint-based torture technique. There were two supposedly dead shinobi who were standing in her office clearly alive, several random foreigners, 3 Sand Nin, Five Mist Nin, Two Waterfall academy students, fourteen from Konoha, her three advisers trussed up like turkeys with Danzo missing an arm (?!) You aren't sure * _ what _ * has happened to the Nara girl but you are  _ this close _ to grabbing a bottle of strong sake and calling it a night.

 

“So you  _ just-so-happened _ to find Madara Uchiha.” she directed towards her own shinobi.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you ran into several enemy shinobi who somehow sent you to a ‘different dimension-’”

 

“No, no, they got us in a super strong genjutsu with a mind time dilation effect that mimicked an alternate bizarre dimension in which we were the opposite of ourselves. Jumping actual dimensions came after that when Shikako broke out.”

 

“...And what, dare I ask, happened then?”

 

“You’ll find out in three days.” piped up the odd redheaded Shikako with the strangely shaped scar. “Then we’ll automatically switch back I think? If we don’t we’ll have to do it manually.”

 

“...Manually. And the reason for the foreign nin in my office…?”

 

“Their Kage are coming to get them and talk to you, has to do with the Zombie things? And the weird invasion of those people with airships we took down.”

 

“- dude, they weren’t zombies. I’ve told you like 6 times it’s a technique Orochimaru has that uses dead bodies to-”

 

Tsunade had heard enough. “All of you out of my office, I expect written reports within the next 48 hours. Shizune will make hotel arrangements. I’m slapping a temporary S rank over this to be reevaluated upon further deliberation and new information. Dismissed.”

 

“But what about-”

  
“ _ DISMISSED _ .”


End file.
